Yeah, They'd Be Fine After All
by HaloHunter89
Summary: One shot. Season 4 takes place right as everyone is fleeing from the prison. Escape pairings are changed around. PWP. Very M.


**Just a quick one shot. This is season four and picks up as everyone is fleeing from the prison. Now I've changed some things around to suit me here and I hope you enjoy. ;D**

Tension was thicker than the brush they were crashing through headlong away from the prison as their world was rocked to its core. Everything had fallen apart in a matter of minutes and the only upside was they had seen most of the group make it out alive. For now that was all that mattered as they put distance between them and the carnage that was taking place at the prison.

Taking a sharp right his boots hit pavement but he didn't slow down for a second. He didn't need to he could hear the heavy boots behind him letting him know Rick was just a step behind him. Rick didn't know this part of the woods and roads like Daryl did since he never ventured out like Daryl had and he hadn't waited to see what the other man was going to do. He knew where he was going and his ass was running hard for it.

There was a hope that maybe Glenn, Sasha, Tyrese, Maggie, fuck even Michonne since he'd seen her and Carl get out together would know where he would go since they had all went on runs with him before. That was all he had right now. He refused to think about anything else as his heart pounded a raging storm against his ribs and his mind raced with different scenarios for everyone scattering. Clinging to the one sure thing he had and that was that at least Carol wasn't there when shit hit the fan. Didn't excuse Rick of his fuck up, no not even fucking close. But he'd deal with that fucking shit the second he got a chance to breathe and then he was going to hunt the ends of the Earth for that woman.

Vaulting over the fence Daryl landed in a partial crouch low to the ground his eyes on the house. Rick landed to him with less grace and his hand caught his bicep jerking his tumbling body to a stop. Daryl was surveying the area as he got his breath back and cursed years of smoking as his lungs burned with exertion.

"Carl...did you see Carl?" Rick spoke low panting.

Daryl cut his eyes to the man he's considered a brother, "Seen him get out with Michonne just before your cowboy ass almost got gutted."

The smile that broke across Rick's face was brighter than any he'd seen in a long time and reminded him of the world before this shit happened. A man like Rick would have smiled like that constantly and been the type to laugh able to see the good in people. He was a world away from the man Daryl had been then, scarred and dismayed. Daryl was more made for this world where survival and action was what mattered. It took a while for Rick to see that and when he did things had changed, they had changed. Shane wasn't who Rick had started seeking for advice or for his opinion. It was Daryl.

It was Rick and Carol who had kept him attached to the group. Who had kept him from just taking off on his own like he'd done his entire life when his brother up and bailed on him. Now? Now Carol was fucking gone and he felt like he was smothering with each breath. If something were to happen that he ever found Carol dead then the lining of his soul would forever be torn and shredded leaving the shell of the man. He couldn't do this without her.

Then there was Rick. What the fuck did he say to the man. He was so goddamn mad he could rip him to fucking shreds for him sending Carol away like she was garbage to be taken out. It wasn't his fucking call. That wasn't what got him though. Rick knew...Rick knew when Daryl had never opened to anyone else about it and he knew Daryl loved Carol. Rick was who called him out on it and told him to pick his nuts up off the ground and do something about it before it was too late. It was just irony that it was Rick's fault that it was too late for him now.

Rick was looking at the house and Daryl pushed himself standing his crossbow swinging around as he moved silently through the tall grass. Rick shadowed him the pair of them use to the others movements and able to anticipate each one. It felt like even their breathing was in sync and Daryl grit his teeth at the thought. If they were so in sync why couldn't Rick see what a fucking mistake he had made? Carol wasn't a cold blooded killer. Just cause she never mentioned Sophia to him didn't make her cold to the world. Every one grieved in their own fucking way, hell Rick had lost his goddamn mind and exiled himself to the tombs talking incoherently.

Daryl was through the door moving through the house searching for any sign of the group. When they had searched the entire place and Daryl was sure it hadn't been entered since the last time he and the small group had passed through here he slumped against the wall. Rick was standing in the hall his knee bent slightly with his hands on his hips looking at the ground. He could see Rick was working up to say something and set his bow down knowing what was coming...it had felt like a storm over them. Lightning and thunder crashing with each step they had taken even as the governor rolled right through their fences.

"Daryl." Rick blew out a breath bringing his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know we need to talk but I think we need to focus on finding the group first."

The fact that Rick was the one avoiding meeting his eyes made his jaw snap shut with an audible pop. Rick looked around and Daryl moved towards him silently causing Rick to finally look up. "And Carol? You know I'm not going out there without finding her."

"Tyreese-" Rick shook his head his eyes flashing.

"NO!" Daryl barked silencing him, "YOU knew I could have handled that! I could have talked to her. You _know_ she wouldn't have just killed them in cold blood!"

"She said it Daryl! You didn't hear her!" Rick was grasping for anything and Daryl seen pain in his eyes.

He wanted him to admit he fucked up. He wanted to him to hear it. He wanted Rick to look him in the eye and admit he made a mistake instead of doing like he done with Lori and acting like it wasn't happening.

"Then you don't know her Rick!" Daryl snapped advancing on him again. Shoving Rick hard his back hit the wall and he stumbled slightly. Daryl grabbed the front of his shirt his entire body tense and ready for a fight. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Rick's face is blank only causing his ire to rise like the tide flooding through his system like a drug, "Admit it! Admit you fucked up!"

Shoving Rick hard again his body slammed into the wall causing the picture next to them to crash to the ground. The sound was sharp and caustic on his senses matching how he felt perfectly. Glass rained across the floor littering the ground with broken shards of memories just like the day had done for them at the prison. Fucking fitting.

"I fucked up! Is that what you wanna hear Daryl?" Rick roared, "You wanna hear how I sent her away and went back but she was already gone? How I knew the second I pulled out and seen her do the same that I'd hurt you! You forge I loved her too."

Daryl flinched at his words, "All of this is your fault!"

"I went back! She knew the prison was there Daryl! She could have come back." Rick snapped.

His words were like a knife and Daryl slammed into him hard both of their bodies colliding with enough force to send Rick backwards through the living room door. Panic laced Rick's eyes as he lost his footing and his hand scrabbled for the only thing he could clutch and the action sent Daryl tumbling to the ground with him the sound of shredding material. Bone jarringly hard they hit the hardwood with a oomph. Rick wheezed below him where Daryl had fallen with all his weight.

Pushing himself up as much he could trying to get air back into his lungs he was met with Rick's wide eyes below him. Both men were flushed from the fight and adrenaline pumping through their systems. Sneering and trying to get away from him, "Even now you can't quit can you?"

Rick growled and Daryl shifted to move and his eyes snapped back to the man seeing his face heat up. There was no denying the obvious erection pressed firmly against his own groin and Daryl's chest whistled as the only air he had been able to reclaim vacated his lungs. Rick licked his lips and Daryl felt his own cock jerk at the action and Rick sucked in a breath watching him waiting for something.

Daryl's head whipped around at the sound of glass under foot and he was met with a pair blue eyes. Blue eyes that were like the beating force of his heart as he felt it come back to life with a vengeance. Daryl was off the ground in a second Rick right behind him both of their eyes locked on the woman before them. Carol smiled at him and he wanted nothing more than to crush her to him.

"If you two were any louder I'm sure they'd heard you clear across the country." Carol looked around at the broke door that went to the living room and the busted pictures that littered the ground. "You made quite the mess."

Daryl's chest heaved hearing her voice sound so normal and her eyes went behind him to Rick. Daryl looked over his shoulder and just caught the movement of Rick adjusting himself. His face was still flushed and he was looking between him and Carol. Rick stepped forward next to him and Carol raised her brow not backing away from him or her face really showing anger.

"There is no need to repeat it all Rick." Carol spoke with calm authority, "I heard it all."

Carol's eyes went to Daryl and in two long strides he had her backing against the wall as Rick moved to shut the door. Daryl didn't give a fuck right now and if something did decide to make its way into this house he'd would kill it before it even got its first breath of the same air this woman was breathing. Daryl's eyes canvased her body searching for any sign she hurt but came up short and he felt her eyes doing the same to him.

Carol's hand hooked in his shirt in the foot of space that was still between them and he stood still letting her do whatever. Her nails met the skin of his ribs and he jerked his breath hitching hard from his chest. "You shirt is ruined." She looked up meeting his eyes her darker. Her nails bit into his skin slightly just before dragging down towards the waist band of his jeans that were slung low along his hips.

The sound of boots over glass met his ears and he knew Rick was there and the sound of his breath hitching matched Daryl's own. Carol had acted this way a few times with him but never in front of anyone and never with her fingers slipping lower into his jeans riding along his hip bones.

Carol turned her head and met Rick's eyes and a sudden jerk against his jeans had him flush against her and Rick groaned watching her. Daryl was still looking down at her his chest rising and falling faster as his blood thundered through him at her proximity. Carol turned her head and brought her hand up to his face and let her fingers run along his jaw before pulling him towards her.

"Shit." Rick's voice was husky.

The second her mouth connected with his Daryl's body moved on its own accord and Carol's back met the wall. Pinned in place from him he devoured her mouth like he had wanted to do since the first time his eyes connected with hers. Breaking apart from the sweet taste of her mouth from air his lips moved along her jaw to her throat a moan slipping from her lips as she turned her head giving him more room.

A heat next to him let him know Rick was closer now and despite his anger he felt his own body react. He hadn't imagined Rick's reaction to being so close to him earlier. He wanted to just say it was from all the adrenaline and sudden unexpected contact but they both knew that was bullshit. Carol had been teasing them for months now about shit but he'd just ignored and always shook his head at her teasing. Rick always gave her shit back telling her that if she didn't watch it that he was going to swoop in and take him. He over looked them cause those two were always giving each other shit but something was firing in his head now and things were starting to click. Had Carol knew about Rick's attraction to him like Rick knew about Daryl's to her? The answer was obvious when he felt Rick's body next to hers and then the sound of his groan when Carol repeated her action's pulling him to her mouth.

Daryl pulled away from her neck and turned his head just slightly watching them and felt his anger spark. How could she forgive him so easily? Growling he tensed and Carol's fingers flexed on his waistband and then slipped past his jeans entirely. Her hand was like a the heat you craved from a warm fire on a cold winter night all smooth and inviting. Groaning she closed her hand around him and he closed his eyes just letting himself feel for once.

Carol picked her speed up tightening her hand and he groaned causing her to remove her hand just as he felt that sweet draw. Hissing through his teeth at the loss of feeling he seen her other hand down Rick's pants mirroring what she had done to him. His eyes followed every movement even though they were hidden by the denim.

Carol planted her hand in both mens chest and regarded them, "No more fighting." At his look she shook her head, "What's done is done. We've all made mistake but today it's all in the past to not be brought back up. Do we understand each other? If not then all this...it stops now."

Rick nodded his face the perfect rendering of remorse. Daryl studied him for any lie in his face and found none. Rick really did regret his decision and if Carol could let it go and wanted him to then he would do this for her. He'd do anything for her.

"It's getting dark out." Rick spoke. "Need to secure everything for the night."

Carol's eyes went to him suddenly, "This is one of the places you told me about right? The run group knew where it was and it was secured in case you all ever got stranded on a run and needed a place."

"Why I came here. I was hoping some of them would have made their way here." His voice was husky and low.

Carol looked back at Rick, "It is secure. Up the steps boys."

Rick was moving before she said anything else and he stood in place looking at her. Carol gave him a soft smile the one he only ever seen her direct at him or the times he could recall at Sophia. She rubbed his chest and pushed him to turn him around handing him his bow. "You all are lucky you aren't cut all to hell from this glass." She winked at him and started pulling him up the steps, "Speaking of...what did I walk in on Daryl?"

Rick snorted above them and he felt his face flush remembering Rick's groin flush against his. Rick had been stone hard and he'd even pressed himself more into Daryl. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't walked in because she had.

"A disagreement." He huffed.

"Looked like a cozy one." She walked into the bedroom down the hall while Rick chuckled behind him.

"Fuck you Rick." Daryl growled.

Carol swallowed hard at her own boldness as she heard them coming down the hall. She had thought she was hallucinating when she heard Daryl's voice as he'd yelled coming from the house. Despite her own thoughts she had walked right for it and the visual that greeted her was something that was seared into her mind for life. Both of them were flushed, chest heaving, pressed together with Daryl pinning Rick completely. Had it been seconds later she was almost sure Rick would have kissed him from the way he was looking at him. Daryl didn't move though until he had finally heard her moving but that had been enough time in between the time she got there and the time he heard her. Something had passed between them and she wanted to know what it was.

It wasn't lost on her that when Daryl had moved for her that Rick had been hard and pressing against his jeans. He had adjusted himself and the movement had her core aching knowing that same feeling that Daryl could so easily create in her. He'd met her eyes and like at the prison when Daryl was doing something that would get her blood going she knew Rick felt it too. He didn't need to tell her. He knew she knew and she wanted to be mad at first. She wanted to be jealous at the easy way he had with Daryl without the pressure of the stigma of the opposite sex but she found herself more turned on by the thought. Carol had started analyzing their interactions seeing the changes in Rick with Daryl as his attraction grew for the man. She wasn't sure how more people didn't pick up on it cause it was clear as day to her.

Daryl stepped through the door and looked at her for a second just as Rick stepped through. Night was closing in and the faint light was casting them both in shadows that only made things seem more dangerous and forbidden. Setting up Carol pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra as she stood up in front of both men.

Daryl sucked in a sharp breath and so did Rick. Carol undone her pants and let them hang open as her boots left her feet and by then both were moving towards her Daryl hitting his knees in front of her and Rick claiming her mouth. Both so different but both just right. Rick's beard was the perfect contrast to his smooth mouth and soft strokes. His hand slid into her hair tilting her head back as his groin pressed into her hip just as she gasped.

Daryl's fingers had caught her waist band and pulled her jeans down her legs in one smooth move his rough hand sliding up her thighs making her body heat. Rick looked down her body his other hand coming up to cup her breast. "You like watching him on his knees Carol?" Daryl looked up her body as he leaned his nose running from her stomach to her hip bone and lower. Carol nodded worrying her lip and Daryl's hand slide higher up her thigh as Rick palmed her breast. "Tell him Carol." Rick spoke just against her ear his beard brushing against her causing her to moan, "Tell him to taste you."

Carol spread her legs wider as she felt Daryl's fingers run along her slit and she felt hot as a fever. "Taste me Daryl."

He sunk his fingers into her with ease with as wet as she was and he hissed out a breath, "Yes ma'am."

He wasted no time and her head fell back for all of a second before Rick had her leaning up again angling her head down to watch Daryl. He was pushing her legs wider as his mouth moved against her. Rick was panting watching him and she could see his tongue sliding along his lips. Carol ran her hand up his chest pushing his shirt off as she went. Daryl had lost his somewhere in the process of stripping her pants and she wanted to see them both side by side.

Running her hand through his chest hair she let it go up over his shoulder and pushed him. Rick looked at her raising a brow and she pushed him again making him sink to his knees. Carol watched as his hand slid along her thigh down to behind her knee and he lifted her leg over his shoulder spreading her and exposing her more for them. Daryl growled burying his face in her more and they pushed her each at the same time with a hand on each hip tipping her back to the bed. Carol pushed herself up as they drug her to the edge of the bed both of them breathing heavy and eyes drunk with lust. Her eyes ran the length of both of their throats that were straining with the tension and arousal coursing through them. It was a beautiful image, everything she had dreamed of.

Rick lifted her other leg over Daryl's shoulder and she was obscenely spread as both leaned into. Crying out at the feeling of both of their mouths moving against her and the feelings humming through her body Carol shook. Daryl groaned against her as his fingers sunk into her and she rocked her hips into them more causing Rick to grunt. His eye left hers and went to the man next to him and Carol set up more in anticipation of what she knew Rick wanted.

Moving fast she watched his hand thread through Daryl's dark hair and without pulling him away from her pussy but turning him just enough their mouths met. Carol's world tipped on its axis causing her entire body to buck when she _felt _Daryl kiss him back while their mouths were still on her. Daryl's fingers hooked in her in a come hither motion and Carol was gone forcing her eyes to stay open as she rode her orgasm out on the waves of their kiss.

The second her orgasm slowed down she felt Daryl's fingers slide from her body and watched as Rick caught his wrist and broke their kiss. Daryl's fingers were pulled into his mouth roughly tasting her on his fingers. Carol whined and both of them looked at her like she was about to be eat alive. Daryl moved first backing her across the bed his motions precise if not a little unsure and she smiled reassuringly at him letting him know this was what she wanted.

Rick was there too but he was standing and unbuckling his belt watching them both. His eyes went pointedly to Daryl's jeans and Carol licked her lips just as eager to strip him of his jeans. Working on his belt his mouth met hers and her taste along with something else exploded in her mouth. Carol moaned when she realized it was Rick and him together she was tasting. His kiss became rougher as she pushed his jeans over his hips his cock springing free since he wasn't wearing underwear. Rick groaned and Carol opened her eyes seeing his hand closed around his cock stroking himself watching them as her hand done the same to Daryl. Feeling that ache start again Carol needed to more and she lifted her hips rubbing herself against the head of Daryl's cock as her strokes became slower making his breathing deepen.

"Fuck Carol." Daryl ripped his mouth away from hers and raised on his knees above her.

Rick moved then coming up behind him his hand closing over hand while his other arm went around Daryl's chest. He jerked at the contact his eyes getting wider. Carol didn't look away keeping him there in the moment refusing to let his past haunt him in the form of his father's voice. She knew that would be what he heard at the moment and what would be in his head threatening him. His fathers words as he had beat him and degraded him all those years ago. That man was dead and Daryl was his own man. He was her Daryl, he was Rick's Daryl. He was theirs and they were going to fight that monster with him till he settled.

Carol removed her hand leaving only Rick's on him as she laid back. Spreading her legs she slipped her hand down and moaned coming in contact with her clit as she watched Rick jerking him off. Daryl's eyes were on her hand as were Rick's and she could see Rick moving slightly behind him and the slight shifting of Daryl's body letting her know that Rick was pressing into him.

Moaning Carol lifted her hips and spreading herself for them as Rick let go of Daryl. Rick knocked him forward over her jerking his jeans the rest of the way off and she felt the bed dip as he climbed on it next to them. Turning her head Carol was met with the image of Rick setting back on his legs cock hard and jutting out leaking as he waited for their next move.

Carol rolled her hips against Daryl and then wrapped her legs around him, "Don't make me wait." Her voice was breathless and demanding. "Now Daryl."

He growled and then he was inside her in one smooth thrust his hips flush with her while filling her completely. Carol closed her eyes for a second biting back a pained noise as he pressed deeper than any man had ever been able to. He wad made perfectly for her and she loved every second of it. He moved then his thrust picking up and Carol cried out reaching for Rick.

He moved then but she pulled him to her mouth cock first and she licked him from base to tip as she felt Daryl groan into her shoulder. He turned his head watching her as she took Rick into her mouth fully. His thrust slowed becoming less rough as he watched her work Rick and she smiled around the cock filling her mouth. Rick met her eyes and then his eyes ran over the man filling her. She felt his cock swell more in her mouth forcing her to back off the more he looked at Daryl.

His eyes went to hers and then he looked to Daryl again and Carol pulled off Rick turning her head and demanding Daryl's attention. He growled at her and she licked her lips before claiming his mouth. She wasn't sure if he would let her kiss him after having Rick's cock in her mouth but he didn't back away from her.

Daryl's mouth on hers was consuming her and his thrust picked back up as he pushed her legs over his shoulders forcing her to take more of him. He grunted suddenly and Carol felt his body tense slightly before relaxing again. Rick was gone from her side and she moaned realizing what was happening. He met her eyes over his shoulder and Carol locked her hands in Daryl's hair as Rick started working to get Daryl to accept him into him without hurting him to much.

She felt every jerk of his body and every hiss as it left him and she kissed him even more biting and licking to keep his attention on her. He groaned and she felt his body buck into hers causing her to gasp. Rick was breathing heavy and his hands planted on each side of Carol's body. His head was leaned on Daryl's back and at once she felt them both move. It was almost too much and Carol felt like it was sensory over load with the way Daryl was kissing her and moving inside her while seeing something so intimate between two men who not an hour ago were ready to rip the other apart.

There was still a clear anger there and it was obvious in the way they moved against each other but was absent in the way they moved with her. They were making love to her but fucking each other. Carol wanted more. She bit Daryl's lip roughly and he pulled back looking at her for a second and she dug her nails into his back leaving marks that would be there for days as a reminder and invitation.

Daryl snarled and slammed into her causing Rick to groan at the sudden movement. Repeating her actions both men groaned as Rick done the same as him both getting rougher and she felt and loved it even more. Daryl's hand slipped between them stroking her expertly as he started breathing heavier.

"Cum for me Carol." He demanded working harder against her. "Let me have it."

Nodding her head frantically Carol felt pleas slip past her lips just as he started pressing down on her lower stomach making it feel like he was hitting her deeper. Deeper than she thought possible. Crying out her world went into a blinding haze of white hot pleasure as she arched into him and she felt Daryl's groan against her throat as he spilled himself as deep into her as he could get. Her arms locked around him keeping him in place not willing to let him move yet and then she heard Rick's groan and curse followed by both of their names falling from his mouth. She watched as Rick fell apart above them while Daryl got his breath breathing deeply in the crook of her neck.

All three of them were worn out with only Daryl having made an attempt to get out of bed. Carol had panicked thinking they might have pushed him to far but Rick shook his head at her. Daryl slipped from the room but came back his jeans still slung low around his now marked hips. They bared Rick's hand print and her nail marks both mixing together in a claiming mark beautifully.

Carol pulled him down and he grunted fatigue setting in on all three of them. He mumbled something into the bed and both of them looked at him. "What?"

Daryl lifted his head slightly his eyes closed, "We'll find them."

Rick nodded his face serious, "There is no other option."

"You're goddamn right." His voice was sleep heavy.

Carol curled into them both having moved to the be closer to them both. Daryl's arm fell over her waist dragging her into his side while Rick rolled towards her his front pressed into hers. His fingers were tracing her body while sleep slowly claimed them. Daryl's breathing evened out and Carol smiled at him both snorting.

"I am sorry Carol...I don't know how to ever make up for what I done." Rick met her eyes sadness clouding the blue.

Carol shook her head at him, "Told him and you to let it go Rick. We're past that don't you think?"

He grinned at her thin and his eyes went to the man behind her before he nodded at her words. The sound of Daryl's rhythmic breathing lulled both of them to sleep as the night slipped away. They had a long road ahead of them but at least they had the three of them to get there. Carol smiled to herself and snuggled closer to each of them feeling Rick's arm fall over her waist and pull Daryl in closer to them in their sleep. Yeah, they'd be fine after all.


End file.
